


La Fuerza de una Kunoichi

by Uchiha_no_Hime



Series: Balance [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), F/M, Female Protagonist, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hirzen is a good sensei, Male-Female Friendship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Strong Female Characters, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_no_Hime/pseuds/Uchiha_no_Hime
Summary: Ser mujer no significa ser débil.Ser una kunoichi significa ser valiente y poderosa.Ahora, lo único que falta por aprender es cómo controlar una actitud fuerte y una boca inteligente.Ser fuerte no siempre significa que vas a ganar con facilidad, y eso es algo que Akira Nakamura debe aprender.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Original Character(s), Nakamura Akira & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Nakamura Akira, Uchiha Sasuke & Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto & Nakamura Akira, Uzumaki Naruto & Original Character(s)
Series: Balance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

Akira Nakamura no era alguien especial.

Ella no provenía de ningún clan Shinobi.

De hecho, sus padres eran civiles comunes; lo único especial en ellos era que eran artistas. Desde la más joven al mayor, todos poseían una naturalidad artística que los llevo a abrir la única Academia de Música y Danza de toda la Aldea de la Hoja. Su madre, Yuko, era una mujer de carácter fuerte y creencias aun mas duros. Creía firmemente que toda mujer tenía un papel que cumplir; la perfección, debía ser la perfecta ama de casa, ser el pilar que une a la familia mientras tenias la apariencia perfecta. Ella misma era la representación de dicha creencia; un carácter duro, imagen prístina, casa limpia y un empleo como profesora que le permitía encargarse de su hogar a la vez. La pequeña Akira, desde pequeña, estuvo en conflicto con dicha creencia. Como todos en su familia, era una artista natural, pero ella quería... más. No sabía que, ni cómo conseguirlo, lo único que sabía es que ella quería más que tener un simple empleo, un hogar estándar y una vida cotidiana. Pero era su madre y ella era apenas una niña, así que solo asentía y hacia lo que le dijeran porque ¿Qué otra opción tenia?.

Y por otro lado estaba su padre; Satoru Nakamura que, aunque era un hombre naturalmente astuto, creía que era su responsabilidad de cuidar de ellas. Y se tomaba en serio su trabajo, muy en serio. En resumen, tenía una gélida madre y un sobreprotector padre. Y como si eso fuera poco, tenía una hermana mayor que parecía la segunda venia de Yuko Nakamura. Sayumi era cuatro años mayor que Akira. Era una pesadilla cuando su madre y hermana se juntaban para decirle todo lo que debía y no debía hacer, lo que tiene que decir en cierta situaciones y como ser el ejemplo de una buena jovencita. Su hermana dedicaba horas practicando y aun mas tiempo corrigiéndola. Su madre era el ejemplo a seguir de Sayumi, su padre quería tanto cuidarlas que a veces ese mismo sentimiento resultaba contraproducente y provocaba que Akira se apartara. Esos tres estaban cortados por la misma tijera, los tres eran cantantes, bailarines y músicos; sabían con certeza que su futuro consistía en enseñar en la academia.

Sabía que ellos esperaban lo mismo de ella. Y eso la asustaba.

Era buena, pero no _tan_ buena.

Akira quería más. Pero no sabía que era exactamente ese "más".

Hasta ahora los Nakamura sonaban como una familia perfecta; vida cómoda, trabajo estable, padres presentes e hijas educadas. Pero eso es solo lo superficial. Ninguna familia era perfecta y los integrantes de esta familia no eran la excepción. Los Nakamura sufrían de un grave pecado; prejuicio. O al menos estaban tocados por el prejuicio. Y no, no era porque un día se levantar y dijeran “oh, hoy me siento prejuiciosa, todos sufrirán” no, nada de eso. Todo esto nació gracias a un día en especial; el 10 de octubre.

Akira cumplía tres meses de nacida cuando toda la aldea sufrió uno de sus ataques más atroces en mucho tiempo; el Kyubi atacó. Destrucción, muerte, heridos, ese día era uno que sus padres jamás olvidarían. Afortunadamente su familia fue una de las pocas que salió impune de la tragedia o bueno, casi. Su abuela, la madre de su madre, murió en medio del caos. Fue un golpe duro para su propia madre, y algo que nunca olvido. El dolor de la perdida se convirtió en resentimiento, luego en desagrado y después en algo parecido al odio. Su madre empezó a culpar a los ninjas, su padre solo se hizo a un lado y guardó silencio, su hermana apoyó la opinión de su madre. ¿Y ella? Akira no sabía que pensar. En su casa reinaba una fuerte aversión a los ninjas, su madre jamás perdía la oportunidad de recodarles la desgracia que eran para la aldea. Un poco ilógico en opinión de Akira, después de todo era una aldea ninja, naturalmente debían de haber ninja, pero ella jamás expreso sus pensamientos y solo asintió dócilmente ante su madre.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que Akira sí sabía: le encantaba ver a los ninjas corriendo por toda la aldea cuando salía de su casa.

Nunca lo dijo, solo los admiraba desde lejos cuando acompañaba a su madre con las compras o cuando su padre la llevaba al parque. A pesar de ser todos muy diferentes entre si, compartían algo en común; un fuego en su interior que parecía irradiar de ellos. Los ninjas resaltaban entre su contraparte civil; lucían con orgullo su bandana; a veces en el brazo, el cuello y mayormente en la cabeza. Esa banda los hacia grandes, admirables, _fuertes_. Y Akira no podía evitar mirar. Los ninjas eran llamativos pero

luego estaban las kunoichis.

Las ninjas que, en secreto, Akira idolatraba.

Eran… legendarias.

Tan fuertes, tan confiadas. Eran protectoras, curanderas y luchadoras. No veía nada más que gloria cuando veía a una kunoichi hacerse paso entre una revuelta para arreglar el problema. Solo una vez se había atrevido a alzar la voz y decir lo mucho que las admiraba, sobre decir que no le fue nada bien. Akira admiraba a las kunoichis pero lo único que podía hacer era admirarlas de lejos mientras seguía escuchando a su madre despotricar en su contra. A una muy temprana edad desarrolló el poder de desconectarse de la conversación y no oír nada. Lo usó mas de lo que seguro le gustaría a su madre.

Y entonces un día lo cambió todo.

Akira fue por poco secuestrada.

Y, al día de hoy, estaba muy agradecida por su casi secuestro.

Estaba a punto de oscurecer y Akira, de solo 6 años, caminaba a la florería Yamanaka (su madre detestaba a los ninjas pero no había mejores flores que en la florería Yamanaka, muy al disgusto de su madre) con el dinero de las flores en una pequeña monedero en una mano y una nota con las flores que necesitaba en la otra, fue blanco fácil. Dos hombres la tomaron por detrás y la arrinconaron en un callejón. Olían rancio, lucían como si no se hubieran dado un baño en un una semana y parecían no poder sostener su propio peso. Akira, aterrada como estaba, solo pudo extender su monedero y rogar entre lágrimas que no la lastimaran. Con una extraña risa uno tomó su monedero y rebusco en ella, al ver el poco dinero se enfadó. Y él y su amigo se acercaron a ella. En ese momento, Akira pensó que era su fin. Era pequeña, pero no estúpida, sabia lo que le pasaba a las niñas cuando eran atacadas.

Justo cuando un hombre estaba a punto de tocarla, un par de brazos aparecieron por detrás de otro hombre, sonó un gran crujido de algo rompiéndose, y en un momento el cuerpo del hombre cayó inerte en el piso. El segundo tardó en reaccionar, mandó un golpe descuidado a la persona que se deshizo de su compañero pero fue interceptado por una mano. Akira solo podía ver la pelea que se desarrollaba ante ella, si es que se le puede llamar pelea a _eso_. El hombre no tenía ninguna posibilidad. En un momento estaba siendo arrojado a la pared y en el otro tenía una mano golpeándolo justo en la cabeza. El hombre cayo inconsciente. Akira observó en silencio a los dos cuerpos tirados en el piso.

La figura que la salvo salió de las sombras y lo primero que notó fue un tatuaje en forma de llama en su brazo derecho, lo siguiente fue una extraña mascara parecía a un animal junto a una armadura negra y gris, protectores de metal en los brazos y una katana atada en la espalda. Un ninja la había salvado. Lentamente el ninja se arrodilló a su altura y se quitó la máscara; era una mujer de cabello purpura y largo, con un flequillo peinado hacia un lado. Era bonita de una manera delicada, su cuerpo no parecía muy fuerte y aun así logro salvarla de dos hombres que le doblaban la altura

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? –su voz era suave. Para no asustarla, supuso.

Akira solo podía verla impactada

-Eres un Shinobi

La mujer dio una suave sonrisa

-Así es, pequeña – Para ser un ninja, era muy amable–mi nombre Yugao Uzuki , ¿y tú eres?

\- Akira Nakamura

-Bueno, pequeña, déjame llevarte al Hokage para notificarle la situación ¿está bien? –Le dirigió una rápida mirada a los dos cuerpos inmóviles en el suelo – Después podre llevarte a tu casa y luego haré que vengan por estos dos ¿Estas de acuerdo?

En teoría, Akira no tenía otra opción.

Así que, ignorando la emoción creciente dentro de ella, asintió y le ofreció los brazos.

Yugao la recogió con delicadeza y en un momento estaban volando por los techos. La kunoichi no iba muy rápido para no marearla, por lo que Akira logró ver todo desde esa altura. Las personas se veían pequeñas, podía ver el resto de la aldea, y estaba mucho más cerca de la cara de los Hokages. Era simplemente maravilloso. Una risa involuntaria salió de su boca; era demasiado maravilloso, su pueblo jamás se había visto mejor desde sus ojos.

Con la niña en brazos, Yugao sonrió. No era frecuente que se acercara a niños y siempre era refrescante estar cerca de su naturaleza inocente y distraída. La niña hace no un minuto estaba llorando y ahora gritaba de alegría cada vez que sus pies tocaban el techo de una residencia y volvía a lanzarse al aire. Era un niña naturalmente bonita, de piel morena (algo normal en Konoha por todo el sol que recibían) su cabello era de un negro profundo que le alcazaba a tocar la espalda y en conjuntos tenia unos brillantes ojos grises que parecían centellar de emoción. El Sandaime siempre decía que los niños eran el futuro de Konoha, que era preciosos y una razón para luchar por prosperar día a día. Y ahora, con la niña en sus brazos, Yugao entendió lo que quería decir el Hokage.

No paso mucho ante de que llegaran a La Torre Hokage. Fue directamente hacia la oficia del Sandaime, tocó y, cuando se le dio permiso, entró con Akira aun en sus brazos. El tercero levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a la niña un momento hasta que sus ojos se pusieron serios y dirigiera su vista hacia Yugao.

-Informe –y con sola esa palabra Yugao empezó a relatar todo lo ocurrido.

Akira se quedó viendo al hombre en frente de ella. El Hokage. Sabía que él era el líder de su pueblo, el ninja más fuerte de todos. Nunca lo había visto cara a cara y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente; su barba está blanca en algunos lugares al igual que sus cejas, llevaba el sombrero conmemorativo así que no podía saber sobre su cabello. Estúpidamente, se preguntó si no le daba calor con ese sombrero constantemente en la cabeza.

Se alegró por no abrir la boca y preguntar.

Algo debió pasar porque Yugao la dejó suelo y, dedicándole una sonrisa rápida, salió de la habitación.

Un silencio quedó entre ellos dos hasta que el Hokage le dio una suave sonrisa. Lucia como un abuelo y no como un ninja temible. El tercero se paró de su asiento y llegando a ella, se agachó para quedar de su altura.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Akira-chan. Aunque lamento que haya sido en estas circunstancias. ¿Quieres algo, querida? Puedo traerte un poco de agua, un té si gustas

Tenía 6 años, no le gustaba el té. Pero no podía decirle eso al líder de su aldea, se mantuvo callada mientras lo miraba.

Este hombre, tan amable y gentil, era el ninja más fuerte, el más sabio, el mejor. Y fue por una orden suya que hoy había sido salvada. No quería pensar en la expresión de su madre si se enterara. Ante su silencio le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y la levantó con un brazo, instintivamente Akira puso sus brazos en su cuello y apoyó su peso contra él. ¿Cómo este señor, que lucía más como un abuelito que jugaba shogi al atardecer, era un ninja? No lo sabia

-Gracias... por salvarme –dijo por fin Akira.

El tercero le dio una larga mirada

-¿Por qué me agradeces a mi? Yo no fui, fue Yugao, agradécele cuando la veas

-Bueno, tú eres su jefe, así que… pensé que – sus mejillas se encendieron

-Bueno, de nada, Akira-chan. Pero estas equivocada en una cosa

Akira frunció el ceño. No le gustaba no tener razón. Incluso si le pasaba muy seguido.

El tercero caminó hacia la ventana que daba a toda Konoha.

-Yo no soy su jefe, soy su líder

Eso la confundió aun más

-Pero es lo mismo ¿no?

El carácter del tercero cambió, miró hacia adelante y habló con voz solemne

-Un jefe es quien manda a sus subyugados sin pensar en consecuencias, solo piensa en un beneficio y siempre espera que todo salga bien. Un líder, por el contrario, es quien alienta a sus compañeros, ayudándolos en momentos de debilidad, siempre esperando lo mejor. Un líder es un amigo, una figura con autoridad para mandar y enseñar una mejor ruta a seguir

Akira estaba muda.

Tal vez si pueda ver porque este hombre era el mejor. Incluso si solo había entendido la esencia de lo que dijo.

-Entonces... tú eres un compañero de todos los demás ninjas ¿no? Alguien quien los alienta y unifica ¿no es así? –Preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

El Sandaime volteó a verla con los ojos un poco abierto para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

-Eres una niña inteligente, Akira-chan. Y si, tienes la razón, me sorprende lo fácil que lo entendiste, no muchos otros niños hubieran sido capaz de entender lo que digo cuando desvarío. Incluso ninjas ya hechos y derechos tienen problemas para entenderme algunas veces

La niña se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo hasta que logró reunir un poco de valor

-Hokage-sama ¿podría preguntarle algo?

-Por supuesto

-¿Cómo es ser un ninja?

El tercero se quedó en silencio un momento.

Pensando largo y profundo sobre su pregunta hasta que respondió suavemente y lo más simple posible para que una niña pequeña pueda entender.

-Ser un ninja es dar tu vida a la protección de tu gente apreciada y tu pueblo amado. Defender al que es débil, y luchar contra el tirano

Una luz se prendió en los ojos del Hokage.

Esa luz ardía como fuego en una pasión y dedicación abrasadora, ella nunca había visto nada así

-Dime, Akira-chan. ¿Sabes lo que es la voluntad de fuego?

Akira suavemente negó con la cabeza

-La Voluntad de Fuego es lo que da al Shinobi verdadero la fuerza para seguir luchando contra el viento y marea, con una gran fuerza de voluntad y carácter, nos hace hacer cosas imposibles con tal de proteger a los que amamos, de cuidar al pueblo. Los ninjas de la hoja siempre se han destacado por seguir esta ideología. Toda mi vida se ha basado en mi Voluntad de Fuego, y ahora como Hokage trato de transmítasela a las generaciones más jóvenes, así aseguro el bienestar de mi pueblo porque sé que hay ninjas dispuestas a darlo todo, incluso su vida, para proteger a sus personas preciosas.

El Hokage hablaba con tal convicción que Akira solo pudo creerle. Así que eso era; ese fuego que había visto en tantos ninjas; el fuego que iluminaba al Tercero, el fuego que incitaba a todos los ninjas a proteger el pueblo. Una sonrisa fue creciendo y sus ojos empezaron brillar de un forma que nunca antes había sucedido. El Tercero volvió la cabeza hacia ella y se sorprendió a verla; allí, en sus ojos, estaba esa voluntad que había seguido toda su vida. Dio una suave sonrisa, había logrado transmitir su Voluntad de Fuego a la pequeña niña, ya presentía lo que iba a pasar.

-Yo también quiero

“ _Lo sabía_ ” pensó feliz el Tercero.

No por nada lo llamaban El Profesor

-Quiero ser fuerte –una idea apareció en su cabeza.- Quiero ser capaz de proteger a las personas que amo, quiero demostrarles a todos que una mujer fuerte puede ser capaz de lo imposible. Si quiero todo eso, entonces tendré que convertirme en ninja –Y entonces la realidad la golpeó- Seré un ninja y le demostrare a mi familia que puedo ser quien yo quiera ser, no quien esperan que yo sea. ¡Lo prometo! ¡Seré una mujer fuerte! No, no. Espera... ¡Seré la kunoichi más fuerte de todas!

El tercero la observo. Sin saberlo, había impulsado el sueño de una niña, había cambiado el enfoque de toda una vida con solo unas palabras. Algo se removió dentro de él, un presentimiento de algo grande. La analizó lentamente, aun cuando la cargaba podía ver lo alta que era para un niña de su edad, la determinación con la que se movía, y a pesar de haber pasado por una experiencia traumática no se había largado a llorar cuando ya estaba a salvo como había esperado de muchos niños pequeños. Y por sus palabras podía saber que había sido criada en un hogar estricto. Tan estricto que sentía la necesidad de probarse así misma.

-Entonces –dijo el tercero después de un momento de silencio – El primer paso para cumplir tu sueño es ingresar a la Academia Ninja

La sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco hasta llegar a un gesto desolado

-Imposible, mis padres jamás lo permitirían. Ellos no… bueno, mi papá tal vez… pero mi mamá –Se detuvo, siendo consciente de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Ellos qué, Akira-chan?

Con la mirada baja y con profunda vergüenza, tuvo que explicar.

-No les gustan los ninjas. Los culpan de las desgracias del pueblo – se apresuró a suavizarlo lo más que pudo – Antes no era así, esto empezó con el ataque del Kyuubi. Espero que no se haya ofendido Hokage-sama

El Tercero dio una suave sonrisa. El comprendía. No era difícil de imaginar que muchas familias civiles habían sucumbido al resentimiento por los ninjas después del ataque de Kyuubi.

-Akira, acabas de decir que harás hasta lo imposible para demostrarles a todos tu fuerza ¿no? –Akira asintió- Por lo tanto, no dejes que esto te detenga, Tendrás mi ayuda personalmente, así como mi apoyo

La sonrisa de Akira volvió. Por su emoción, se le olvido que al Hokage debía mostrársele respeto, y lo atacó con un gran abrazo triturador con todas sus fuerzas. El tercero hizo una mueca de dolor, tomó una gran respiración cuando lo soltó.

-Tienes una gran fuerza Akira-chan. De hecho, una fuerza impresionante para un niño

-¿En serio? Nunca lo había notado, siempre creí que era muy normal – se quedó pensando un momento – Aunque nunca he visto a ningún otro niño golpear la pared y que se haga un agujero. Es una historia divertida

Los ojos del Tercero se abrieron enormemente. Eso era algo que ninjas con un entrenamiento exhaustivo dirigido al Taijutsu podían hacer sin esforzarse.

-¿Crees que podrías mostrarme como lo haces, Akira-chan?

Ella asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa. El Tercero la bajo y Akira rápidamente se fue a la pared más cercana. Volteó a verlo y el dio un asentimiento, consintiendo la posible destrucción de la pared que daba al pasillo. Akira se irguió, puso su mano en un puño y sin dudarlo dio un gran golpe a la pared con toda su fuerza. Hubo un gran estruendo y polvo que salía por todos los lados. Cuando el polvo se disperso se podía ver un agujero que dejaba ver el corredor. Un ninja, que estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina del Hogake se había detenido con la mano en el picaporte. Entro rápidamente y se aseguro de que el Hokage estaba seguro. Estaba seguro y sin un rasguño, pero la mirada estupefacta estaba clavada en su rostro mientras parecía estático en su lugar.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Hokage-sama?

El Tercero se limitó a ver a un punto fijo. El siguió su mirada y vio a una niña mirándolos con una sonrisa inocente y los brazos cruzados en la espalda, dio la imagen de no matar una mosca, pero por la mirada que le daba el Tercero solo pudo suponer una cosa.

-¿Tu lo hiciste? – lo miró confundida. Dio un suspiro exasperado. Por eso no le gustaban los niños – El hoyo en la pared

Asintió repetidamente con efusividad

-Así es, Hokage-sama me pidió que le demostrara mi fuerza, y eso fue lo que hice. ¿Vio Hokage-sama? Mamá tuvo un ataque cuando rompí la pared de la sala –frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a ella – Y luego me castigaron. Después de eso ya no me dejan acercarme a la porcelana de la casa

-Y puedo ver porque –dijo el ninja con el ceño fruncido.

-No te molestes, Genma. Yo se lo pedí, ella solo hizo lo que le dije

-Sí, se eso. Solo va a ser un problema reemplazar ahora la pared

El Tercero abrió los ojos y se mostró un poco avergonzado.

-No pensé en eso, lo lamento, Genma – dio un sonrisa penosa – pero, dejando eso de lado, ¿me necesitabas, Genma?

-Oh si, los padres de la niña están esperando por ella en… - no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entraron Yuko y Satoru Nakamura viéndose alterados. Aunque su madre parecía más enojada que preocupada. Cuando su madre la vio al lado del hoyo, su enojo solo pareció crecer más. La sonrisa de Akira se esfumo.

-Estábamos muy preocupados, Akira. Se supone que ibas a la florería y regresabas rápidamente –dijo severamente su madre.

-Perdón, Ka-san. Pero es que pasó algo y me retrase

-Sí, un ninja nos aviso de lo que había pasado –dijo su padre un tanto más tranquilo –Corrimos hasta aquí para asegurarnos de que estabas bien -su padre la observó de arriba a bajo y parecía tranquilizarse cuando la vio ilesa. 

-Como verán –intervino por primera vez el Sandaime- Su hija se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Un Anbu la rescato antes de que una desgracia pudiera suceder

-Bueno, espero que le agradezca por nosotros, Hogake-sama –dijo gentilmente Satoru – Pero es hora de que volvamos a casa. Dejamos a nuestra hija mayor sola

El Sandaime envió una mirada a Akira. Sabía lo que esa mirada significaba, la estaba alentando a hablar. Con sus recientes palabras repitiéndose en su mente, Akira se preparó. El fuego estaba de vuelta en sus ojos y con esa mirada Akira no temía las consecuencias de su pronta petición

-Por supuesto, Sr. y Sra. Nakamura, pero estoy seguro de que su hija tiene algo que decirles

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, mirándola. Tomando una respiración profunda Akira se puso derecha y poso las manos sobre sus caderas. Estaba lista.

-Tou-san, Ka-san –dijo firme- Quiero unirme a la Academia Ninja. Quiero ser un ninja

Los labios de Genma se curvearon ligeramente. Era una niña… interesante. Era joven pero estaba parada como si estuviera a punto de ir al campo de batalla; su mirada firme y brazos tensos a los lados la hacían ver frágil, como una muñeca tratando de asustar a un gran dragón. Le hecho una mirada a la pared. Tal vez no tan frágil. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sonrió un poco más amplio. Si los padres aceptaban, será interesante verla convertirse en un ninja.

Yuko Nakamura creían firmemente en que los ninjas eran marionetas, asesinos entrenados para hacer el, solo hay que ver el accidente del Kyubi para probarlo. Satoru tenía una opinión más parcial; jamás los insultaba pero tampoco los defendía, parecía no importarle las personas que protegían su aldea. Aun así, el hombre jamás habría imaginado que una de sus hijas quería ser uno. Aunque debía admitirlo, de sus hijas Akira siempre fue más… rebelde. Mientras Sayumi era lo que se esperaba de una civil acomodada, su hija menor siempre parecía luchar al seguir las reglas. Y tal vez ahora entendía porque. Satoru echó una rápida mirada a su esposa; el rostro de Yuko se había puesto pálido, de un color fantasmal, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Satoru se hizo suavemente detrás de su esposa para alcanzarla por si se desmayaba en medio de su incredulidad.

-¿Qué tu qué? –preguntó incrédula Yuko. No podía ser que su pequeña hija quería llegar a ser una de esas feroces y salvajes mujeres, su hija iba a ser perfecta en lo que ella respecta; buena ama de casa, buena madre, buena esposa, buena profesora. Eso era lo que tenía previsto para la vida de sus hijas, tendrían una vida magnifica, la vida que ella tenía. Sayumi ya iba por un buen camino, pero su hija menor…

-Quiero ser un ninja -volvió a afirmar Akira.

-Y podríamos preguntar ¿Por qué quieres ser un ninja? –preguntó tranquilo Satoru.

Siempre había sido un hombre racional, siempre pensaba antes de actuar, pero en este momento ella no necesitaba racionalidad, necesitaba actos. Actos que le dejara claro a su hija que no podía ser una mujer descontrolada y sin escrúpulos. Su esposo la apoyaría, siempre lo hace.

Akira dudó. Conocía a su madre, si le decía la verdadera razón no la dejaría. Pero… mentir no era opción. No, si iba a hacerlo, lo haría con sinceridad. Le dio una mirada al Sandaime. La miraba sonriendo, con ojos suaves y llenos de orgullo, una mirada a la que era imposible mentir. Con los ojos del Sandaime sobre ella, se armó de valor y hablo.

-Tou-san, Ka-san, los amo pero no voy a seguir la ruta que ustedes quieren para mi vida. Yo quiero más. Y esto es lo que quiero. Quiero ser un ninja para demostrar lo fuerte que puede ser una kunoichi que trata de proteger a los que ama, que no importa lo que pase siempre se levantara para luchar por el débil –Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su madre, que la veían cada vez más horrorizada. Su padre seguía impasible – Quiero seguir mi propia Voluntad de Fuego

El Sandaime se veía como si pudiera llorar. Estaba más que feliz, orgulloso de Akira, feliz de que luchara por lo que deseaba.

Y Genma no se veía diferente, el senbon en su boca se movía mientras el dueño sonría luciendo satisfecho. Otro feroz ninja de la hoja estaba naciendo. De nuevo, miró a la pared destruida. Y que ninja.

Yuko frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para negarse rotundamente, pero Satoru se adelanto.

-Sí es lo que quieres

Su esposa volteó a verlo, incrédula, sorprendida e incluso herida. Se supone que él tendría que apoyarla en su decisión, no apoyar a su tonta hija que obviamente no sabía lo que quería. No sabía el daño que le hacía a su propia hija.

-Entonces es grandioso que convenientemente aquí mismo tenga los papeles de registro –dijo el Sandaime rápidamente. Se veía radiante – Solo tienen que llenar algunos datos y su hija estará lista para empezar el próximo mes, la acompañaran a la ceremonia de inauguración y entonces su hija empezara oficialmente su formación para ser un ninja de Konoha. Siéntanse orgullosos.

Satoru tranquilamente se acercó a llenar los papeles con sus datos. Yuko seguía inmóvil en su puesto, viendo como los planes de toda una vida se arruinaban. A pesar de todo lo que ocurría justo frente a ella, parecía incapaz de moverse, hablar o hacer otra cosa que no sea quedarse estática en su lugar. Toda una vida de planes... tirados a la basura. Su hija menor siempre había sido mas obstinada y rebelde de lo que le parecía adecuado, pero pensó que era solo una etapa y que cuando creciera maduraría y su vida seguiría. Pero ahora... su hija estaba perdida. Ahora tenia a una de... esas personas en su propia casa. Ella era su madre, ella sabia mejor. Ella quería lo mejor para sus hijas, era obvio. Pero parecía incapaz de detener tremenda locura. Su esposo llenaba ese formulario como si no hubiera condenado a su hija menor a un vida deshonesta y despreciable. ¿Que había hecho Satoru? 

Akira, ajena a los pensamientos de su madre, estaba ocupada casi saltando en su lugar con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Su padre siempre fue el mas flexible. No era tonta, sabia que su sobreprotección crecería pero estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Su mirada se desvió de su padre al Sandaime. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa eufórica. El ninja con el palo en boca incluso le dedico un asentimiento en reconocimiento. 

¡Iba a ser un ninja! Casi no podía creerlo. Iba a ser fuerte, lucharía contra mares y rayos para conseguir su objetivo, aunque le llevara toda la vida.

Era el comienzo de algo nuevo para Akira, no descansaría hasta que reconocieran el poder de las kunoichis.

Haría que personas como su madre reconocieran la fuerza que tenía una kunoichi.

Era una promesa.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira comienza en la Academia Ninja.  
> También, se encuentra con dos niños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, ya estoy subiendo el siguiente capítulo.   
> Espero les guste.

Hoy era un día importante. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque era la ceremonia de entrada a la Academia Ninja!

Akira por poco no había dormido la noche anterior por la emoción.

Solo había un problema: ¡No tenía nada que ponerse!

Dándole un vistazo a la pila de ropa encima de su cama, Akira empezaba a desesperarse. Nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno para este gran día. Blusas demasiado rosas, algunos pantalones le quedaban cortos, no estaba de humor para usar un vestido y parecía no poder encontrar una falda que le gustara. Tal vez era hora de donar algo de ropa, tenía mucha que no usaba. Resignaba, escogió una simple camisa blanca sin mangas, una falda marrón con los bordes grises y unas simples zapatillas azules.

Parándose enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero detrás de su puerta, dio un breve asentimiento. Esto era lo mejor que tenía. Organizó su cabello lo mejor que pudo; un pinza apartaba los mechones de cabello de su cara y el resto lo dejó suelto. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Se veía bien.

Unos bonitos ojos grises se reflejaban en el espejo. Viéndose con atención, tuvo admitir que se parecía a su padre; ojos grises, piel canela y una considerable altura, lo único que tenia de su madre era su cabello negro. De la misma manera en que ella se parecía a su papá, su hermana Sayumi era una copia en miniatura de su madre; piel de porcelana, ojos marrones, contextura naturalmente delgada y pequeña pero con el cabello marrón claro de su padre. 

Eran hermanas pero no eran muy parecidas.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, tomó una pequeña mochila de al lado de la puerta y repasó mentalmente lo que necesitaba. Pudo escuchar tenues voces que llegaban del piso inferior. Akira se tragó un suspiro, seguro eran sus padres. Para ser una casa de dos pisos era ridiculamente facil oir conversaciones desde diferentes habitaciones.

Su casa estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la academia de sus padres, así podían desplazarse fácilmente entre los dos lugares sin problemas. Era increíble la cantidad de veces que su padre tenía que devolverse porque se le olvidaba algo. Para ser un genio con los instrumentos era bastante olvidadizo. Era extraña la vez que su madre o su hermana tenían que volver a la casa, como profesora de baile ya poseía lo que necesitaba en la academia, ¿y su hermana? Le gustaba ver las clases de su madre mientras que Akira se quedaba con su padre. Su casa estaba ubicada en una esquina de un barrio comercial, había unas pocas tiendas de conveniencia así como tiendas de ropa, productos del hogar y un restaurante. Era un buen sector.

Había vivido en esa casa desde su nacimiento y era todo lo que conocía. Era de dos pisos, con las habitaciones en la planta superior y la sala de estar, la cocina y un pequeño patio en el primer piso. No era una de esas casas modernas que estaban tomando cada vez más fuerza en la población civil pero era su hogar. Sus padres tenían la habitación principal mientras que su hermana y ella usaban las habitaciones a los lados, para envidia de su hermana mayor la habitación de Akira era la única que tenía un pequeño balcón que daba a la calle. 

Su hermana… 

Sayumi no se había tomado bien la noticia de su sueño de ser ninja. Por prohibición de su padre no podía decir nada contra ella, pero eso no evitaba que desprendiera un aire de repulsión cuando se mencionaba aunque sea la más mínima cosa sobre su pronta incursión en la vida ninja. No fue sino hasta un día que su padre llegó tarde del trabajo que su hermana tuvo la oportunidad de decir lo que pensaba.

-No sé qué le ves de bueno ser alguna clase de animal salvaje –la voz de Sayumi, alta y nasal, sonaba a que recitaba algo que le habían repetido continuamente. No era difícil saber quién había sido - ¡Imagínatelo! No ser nada más que títere, todo bruto y sin cerebro. Me da pena por ti, hermana. Aun eres pequeña, no sabes lo que es bueno para ti. Deberías decirle a Tou-san y Ka-san que ya no quieres entregar en esa academia para bichos raros

Ante su silencio, Sayumi continúo.

-Eres muy bonita, Aki-chan. Volverte un ninja solo te quitara esa belleza, después de todo ¿Qué hombre quiere una esposa marimacho? Qué triste por ti. Piensa en tu futuro, no puedo hacerlo todo por ti 

Akira estaba muda. No solo no tenía idea de que decir si no también que no quería ver el desagrado en el rostro de su hermana.

-Además, piensa hermana, no perteneces a ningún clan ¿Qué podrías hacer tú? Tal vez seas de esos ninjas que no pasan de genins. No me extrañaría, viendo que incluso bailando eres promedio

Justo en ese momento su madre entró e hizo callar a su hermana. Sin embargo, no parecía muy en desacuerdo con lo que le estaba diciendo. Akira no dijo nada el resto del día, cuando llegó su padre no contó nada y procuró quedarse a su lado hasta la hora de dormir.

Desde ese día procuró no quedarse sola con su hermana cuando su padre no estaba.

Akira había resistido.

Ocupó sus días y no les dio oportunidad a su hermana de volver a accorrar; ayudaba en el trabajo de sus padres, incluso si dicha ayuda solo era asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar, limpiar cuando era necesario, ayudar si alguien le pedía alguna indicación y mantenerse quieta y calmada. Otras veces se quedaba en su habitación mientras leía los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. Llámenla paranoica, pero si iba a entrar a la Academia Ninja al menos debía estar preparada.

Al principio sus libros eran de conceptos básicos de un ninja; Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, además de uno que otro que dictaba las reglas Shinobi e historia ninja. Hojeo la sección de fundamentos, que era una capacitación básica y educacional, era conocimiento fundamental para ser ninjas. Pero no se había detenido ahí, dedicó tantas horas a su lectura que pronto terminó sus libros, los devolvió a la biblioteca y fue por simple casualidad había tomado por equivocación un libro de Ninjutsu Médico. Cuando lo leyó, quedó encantada. 

Volviendo a la biblioteca, se llevó todos los libros que pudo encontrar sobre Ninjutsu Médico. Se concentró especialmente en una saga de cuatro libros que la ayudante le insistió que debía llevar si quería realmente aprender sobre el tema. Como no, fueron los primeros que sacó. El primero se titulaba simplemente “Rasguños y heridas”, tenía una clasificación de dificultad 1, no era la gran cosa pero debía empezar por lo básico. Leyó y releyó dicho libro, quería saber todo lo posible para que cuando lo llevara a la práctica no cometiera ningún error, pero eso sería un poco complicado por ahora ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo canalizar chakra, y ni hablar de sus reservas de chakra. Sabía que generalmente las mujeres tenían una menor cantidad de chakra que los hombres, y eso era algo que tenía que investigar; hallar una forma para hacer crecer sus bobinas de chakra. 

Akira agito la cabeza.

Se estaba adelantando, apenas estaba entrando a la Academia Ninja, no haría ningún bien llenarse de conceptos y definiciones que serían inútiles a la hora de un enfrentamiento

Akira suspiro.

De nuevo, se estaba adelantando, mejor dejar de pensar y apurarse a salir 

Se acercó al balcón y vio a las personas caminando con alegría y hablando entre ellas. Algún día ella estaría luchando por ellos, ella sería una reconocida ninja y las personas la verían con respeto. No podía esperar ese día. 

Dio una última mirada a su habitación y, sin molestarse en organizar el desorden en su cama, salió corriendo por la puerta.

Se encontró con sus padres y su hermana esperándola, Akira ya casi no podía contener su emoción ¡Era la hora de entrenar para ser un esplendido ninja! Durante todo el camino a la Academia Ninja, Akira estaba casi saltando mientras caminaba. Estaba demasiado feliz para fijarse en cualquier cosa, por eso pasó por alto la cara de desagrado de su madre y hermana y la expresión tranquila y controlada de su padre.

Cuando llegaron, rápidamente se alineó con los demás estudiantes con un rápido despido a su familia. Sus padres y hermana se quedaron atrás con las familias de los demás. El Hokage estaba parado justo enfrente de todos, encima de un escenario y detrás de un podio, junto a él estaban algunos ninjas. 

“ _ Seguro son profesores _ ” pensó Akira al ver las caras amables de todos. Todos lucían chalecos verdes y usaban el uniforme estándar. Sonrió al verlos y dejó que su mirada vagara por los niños a su alrededor. Notó vagamente a algunos civiles y muchos de clanes. 

Su mirada se detuvo en un niño vestido de colores claros. ¿Qué sus padres no le decían que con su cabello rubio y pantalón naranja llamaba demasiado la atención? El niño se veía solo, veía en silencio al Sandaime. Akira lo miró, perdiéndose de lo que decía el Hokage.

El rubio debió sentir que lo miraban porque miro a su alrededor hasta que chocó con los ojos de Akira.

Akira anchó sus ojos, jamás había visto unos ojos como los de él, eran tan azules como el cielo y tan inocentes como una paloma blanca. Eran definitivamente los ojos más lindos que había visto. Le dio una sonrisa pequeña y agitó la mano hacia él. El niño parecía confuso, Akira se preguntó porque, solo lo había saludado. El niño devolvió el gesto con timidez y Akira le regresó una gran sonrisa a cambio. En ese momento Akira pudo notar las miradas que le enviaban, las personas susurraban entre sí. Alcanzó a escuchar algunas frases.

- _ El niño demonio _

_ -¿Qué pensaba Hokage-sama al dejar que esa criatura se pueda convertir en un ninja? _

_ -Espero que ese monstruo se quede lejos de mi hijo _

Akira no entendía qué querían decir. Se veía que era un niño bueno, tal vez con mal gusto en la ropa, pero eso no tapaba el hecho de ser un buen niño. 

Volvió su atención a lo que decía el Hokage.

-Cuando se les llame acérquense y se les asignará una clase. Gracias por querer ayudar a su aldea –finalizó el Sandaime.

Al parecer se había perdido la mayoría de su discurso de bienvenida. Akira tosió un poco, la próxima vez pondría más atención. Con tranquilidad, los nombres empezaron a sonar por todo el lugar. Algunos niños lucían emocionados, otros apunto de vomitar. Tuvo que esperar un poco antes de que la llamaran. 

-Akira Nakamura – anunció un hombre al lado del Sandaime.

Ella vio como el Hokage sonreía casi con suficiencia. Sus ojos brillaron mientras la buscaba en la multitud, cuando la encontró le dedicó una gran sonrisa y un guiño. Ella se lo devolvió y fue casi corriendo. 

El hombre que la había llamado le sonrió y habló suavemente.

-Te toca con Iruka Umino –señaló a un hombre con cabello castaño peinado en una cola de caballo en punta y un cicatriz en la nariz – Ve con él 

-Gracias, señor –dijo con una sonrisa pequeña y caminó hacia el hombre indicado.

La recibió con una sonrisa y le indicó que se hiciera detrás de él. Sin protestar fue detrás quedando casi oculta por su estatura, podía ver a los demás niños. Había un chico con una mirada perezosa y el cabello peinando en una piña, parecía estar durmiendo de pie, a su lado había un niño gordito con marcas de remolino en sus mejillas, estaba comiendo de un paquete de papas fritas.

-Shikamaru Nara –y entonces el niño perezoso casi se arrastró a ellos. 

Ella reconoció el apellido gracias a que leyó un libro sobre los clanes de Konoha. Los Nara era un clan temible capaces de controlar las sombras, pero lo que más se les reconocía era que poseían una inteligencia devastadora, eran considerados genios entre genios, temibles teniéndolos como enemigos. El niño Nara se ubicó detrás de ella con pereza. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, él devolvió el saludo con un flojo asentimiento. 

Akira siguió viendo a través de los niños.

No fue sino hasta que su mirada encontró a un niño pálido, de ojos oscuros y cabello negro que se detuvo. Su mirada se ensanchó, y, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, cruzó los brazos en su pecho nerviosamente.

Ella lo conocía; no sabía su nombre, ni quién era, pero ella lo conocía. Aun podía recordar cuando se lo había cruzado por primera vez.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_ **

Akira se sentía especialmente sensible ese día, y esa fue la razón por la que, por primera y última vez, se enfrentó a su madre. 

Todo comenzó como un día de compras normal; ella, su madre y su hermana habían salido de compras para ella y su hermana, habían crecido y la ropa que tenían empezaba a ponerse ajustada. Y su madre odiaba la ropa ajustada, decía que una mujer debía vestirse con gracia y elegancia, sin acentuar innecesariamente su figura ni tratar de mostrar más de lo decente.

Akira no lo entendía por lo que solo seguía a su madre y a su hermana mientras las dos se detenían cada cierto tiempo para mirar alguna prenda que les haya llamado la atención.

Distraídamente vago por el lugar tratando de encontrar algo que le gustara, y lo hizo.

Ella vio un hermoso vestido blanco, de mangas largas, corto y con pequeñas decoraciones en forma flor doradas en la parte inferior de la falda. Era hermoso. Mucho mejor del vestido violeta que traía puesto; con el que era incómodo caminar, le picaba en el cuello y era tan largo que a veces lo pisaba y tropezaba. Sabía que el vestido que usaba era caro y fino pero la tela le daba comezón y era sofocante. En cambio el vestido blanco era corto, con escote en v y con unas finas mangas al codo, jamás podría tropezarse con un vestido corto 

Cuando lo llevó a su madre, Akira jamás había esperado lo que pasó. Su madre se lo arrebató de las manos, lo tiró a un lado y empezó a regañarla.

-No debería sorprenderme, pero Akira este vestido no es adecuado para una niña que está siendo bien educada como tú. Es demasiado corto, te conozco, eres incapaz de quedarte quieta y con un vestido como este mostraras demás. Además, el color no te favorece, querido. Desentonaría con tu tono de piel. Te ensucias con facilidad, mira no más como tienes el vestido que traes puesto

-Pero mamá...

-No, Akira. Soy tu madre, yo sé lo que es mejor para ti. Te vestirás con decencia o no compraremos nada. No eres una de esas ninjas que van por la vida vistiendo fachas, la ropa ajustada solo llama la mala atención. Eres una chica decente, actúa como tal

Su hermana asentía a su lado. Como un fiel perro apoyando a su amo.

No era la primera vez que decía algo así, no era la primera vez que criticaba a las kunoichis pero era la primera vez que Akira en verdad se sentía ofendida por sus comentarios.

Y fue todo lo que necesitó para estallar.

-¡No hables así de ellas! -gritó haciendo saltar a su madre - Son buenas personas. Merecen tu respeto, cuidan de ti y se encargan de que tengamos la buena y tranquila vida que tenemos. No vuelvas a criticarlas como si las conocieras, jamás has hablado con una. La ropa solo es eso, ropa. No es importante –Y entonces dijo lo que la condenaría – Yo quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte y respetable como todas esas mujeres ninjas

Solo vio la mano de su madre alzada y luego sintió el agudo dolor en la mejilla.

Parecía que toda la calle se había quedado en silencio. Todos miraban hacia ellas, esperando a que algo pasara. Por un momento nadie se movió

-Nunca me vuelvas a alzar la voz. No quiero oírte decir algo como eso de nuevo ¿entendido? Ninguna hija mía será una mujer sin moral –Su madre hablaba tranquilamente, no gritaba. Su voz era serena, como si ya estuviera decidido. Su palabra era ley. Era una condena

Eso fue todo lo que pudo tomar

Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía. 

Su madre jamás le había levantado la mano. ¿Por qué la había golpeado? ¿Por dar su opinión? Y su hermana ¿Por qué no interfirió? ¿No la quería?

Akira no podía entender porque lo que pensaba estaba mal, ¿estaba mal creer que las mujeres podían hacer más que limpiar y cocinar? ¿Era tan malo querer algo diferente para tu vida?

Corrió a ciegas, ignorando como su madre la llamaba detrás.

Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas dolieron.

Llegó a un puente que cruzaba un riachuelo. Cansada, notó que no sabía dónde estaba. No es que importaba, no quería ver a nadie. Dejándose caer en una esquina, se acurrucó y trató de sofocar las lágrimas. Se sintió aún peor cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Enterró la cabeza en sus piernas y trató de llorar en silencio.

Sentía un dolor en el pecho, como si hubiera nacido un hueco, un vacío que no se volvería a llenar, ¿así era como se sentía tener el corazón roto? Era horroroso. Se sentía débil, frágil, a punto de romperse. Un dolor agonizante le salió del pecho extendiéndose a todo el cuerpo. Se llevó las manos al pecho, tal vez así dejaría de crecer, así no dolería más, pero no ayudaba en nada.

Sus palabras habían hecho un hueco en su pecho, esas palabras dolían peor que el golpe.

Se quedó allí; acurrucada, llorando, decepcionada del mundo, adolorida, frágil y sin ganas de ir a casa.

Por primera vez en su vida conoció lo que era la traición.

Una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndola saltar. Alzando la vista vio a un niño de su edad; tenía el cabello negro, ojos oscuros y un suave sonrojo le cubría la cara, tenía una camisa negra manga larga, pantalones a la rodilla grises y llevaba sandalias shinobi negras. Puso las manos en su espalda y le dio una sonrisa insegura.

-Vi lo que pasó –Fue lo primero que dijo. Akira permaneció en silencio– Y creo que tienes razón

Su corazón dio un fuerte latido.

-¿Qué? –su voz salió baja, ronca

El niño se removió incómodo en lugar antes de agacharse para quedar a su altura.

-Mi mamá fue un ninja rango Jounin –empezó de nuevo el chico – Cuando nacimos mi hermano y yo dejó el cargo, pero siempre me cuenta lo buena que era. Hable con un compañero de equipo de ella, me contó que mi mamá era temible, todos la respetan mucho –El niño casi parecía vibrar en su lugar de lo emocionado – Incluso papá lo dice, y papá es muy fuerte, y el líder del clan. En mi clan hay mujeres que son realmente muy fuertes, se que ninguna de ellas dejaría que algo como lo que te sucedió las desanimara. Así que no llores, estoy seguro que lograrás cumplir tu sueño de ser fuerte y respetable

Era solo un niño. Pero era un niño que la había seguido solo para decirle que creía en ella. En ese momento algo dentro de ella cambió, una nueva esperanza nació. Alguien creía en ella. 

Su cara cambió al ver que no dejaba de llorar. Se acercó más a Akira y bajó un poco la cabeza.

-En serio, no llores más ¿sí? –Pidió suavemente. Sus ojos brillaban mientras la miraban.

Akira se secó las lágrimas con las mangas del vestido y asintió.

-Está bien. No más

El chico le dio una enorme sonrisa y se paró de un salto. Llegó al frente de ella y le ofreció la mano.

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa

Ella vio su mano extendida, sus dedos blancos y su piel tersa. Él había sido su ayuda, su apoyo. Lentamente ella levantó la mano y la colocó en la suya. Sus tonos de piel contrastaban entre sí; su piel pálida contra su piel morena.

La mano de él era más grande, la suya era más pequeña, más frágil

Cuando la ayudó a levantarse se notó la altura, ella le ganaba por unos cuantos centímetros. Si lo notó, no pareció importarle.

Le gustaron sus ojos, eran oscuros, pero inocentes. Tenían alegría en ellos, nada como los suyos ahora.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

Akira asintió con una sonrisa creciendo en su cara. El chico la había ayudado, le había dado la esperanza que necesitaba para poder seguir su sueño.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, ese chico creyó en ella.

En todo momento sus manos no se separaron, caminaron tomados uno del otro. Akira estaba llenándose cada vez más con la paz y felicidad que le transmitía el chico mientras él miraba al frente, inconscientemente. Casi no hablaron, no sentían la necesidad de llenar ese silencio con ruido innecesario.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, se detuvieron en la entrada.

Las luces prendidas mostraban que su familia estaba dentro. Y aun así…

Miró al chico a su lado. Akira no quería dejarlo ir. Había sentido una calma y tranquilidad al lado de ese extraño que hace mucho no sentía, y al parecer él tenía la misma idea. 

-¿Quieres regresar ya? ¿No quisieras ir a pasear conmigo un rato? Podemos ir al parque que queda cerca de aquí, te diría que fuéramos a comer pero la verdad es que no tengo dinero conmigo.

-Yo sí –dijo Akira suavemente – No alcance a comprar nada en la tienda, aun guardo el dinero, si quieres podemos ir a comer. Tal vez un helado o... lo que tú quieras

En ese momento el estómago de él sonó ruidosamente. Él apartó la mirada mientras ella reía con diversión.

-Creo que sería una buena idea

Fueron a un restaurante de barbacoa cercano. 

Se sentaron en la mesa al lado de la salida y pidieron su orden. La mujer que los atendió fue muy amable y esperó pacientemente a que decidieran que ordenar.En un pueblo ninja no era raro ver niños vagando solos, la seguridad era estricta y los padres no veían problema en dejar ir a sus hijos por su cuenta. 

Se la pasaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos queriendo interrumpir el cómodo silencio. A veces se miraban y sonreían. Cuando su orden llegó no perdieron el tiempo y lo cocinaron lo mejor posible; lo que terminó con un pedazo de carne chamuscada y otra muy cruda. Akira se rió cuando él empezó a toser después de comerse la carne quemada, y él se rió cuando hizo cara de querer vomitar cuando, sin querer, ella se comió el pedazo muy crudo.

Fue una buena comida.

Cuando terminaron fueron a pagar y salieron del restaurante.

Ya era de noche, habían pasado mucho tiempo caminando y luego comiendo.

-Ya anocheció –dijo Akira mirando a las estrellas.

-¿Qué? –la cabeza del chico voló al cielo, la luna le devolvió la mirada. Un ceño fruncido apareció en rostro – Mis padres deben estar preocupados, y mi hermano también, me fui de su lado sin avisar

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? 

El chico agachó la cabeza y tosió. Akira podía ver un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No quería perderte de vista, así que te seguí y me aleje de ellos. No lo pensé 

Por primera vez, Akira se sonrojo.

-Ah –dejó escapar- Entonces creo que deberías volver, deben estar asustados 

-Es verdad –la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar – Pero primero te llevare a tu casa y luego iré a la mía

Sonriendo Akira asintió y caminó a su lado. 

No había empezado siendo el mejor día, aún le dolía la mejilla pero el chico lo había mejorado todo. Su esperanza creció gracias a la persona que la guiaba suavemente de la mano. No sabía quién era o si quiera como se llamaba pero con él a su lado se sentía invencible.

**_FIN FLASHBACK_ **

* * *

Solo habían pasado unas semanas desde su encuentro y aun podía recordar lo feliz que se había sentido a su lado. Su familia no había estado muy feliz con ella, pero nada podía borrar la sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara. Recordaba ese día como el día en el que alguien creyó en ella, y ahora ese niño iba a ser un ninja ¡Como ella!

El día no podía ser mejor.

Su sonrisa desapareció de su cara ante un pensamiento; no conocía su nombre, no podía llamarlo y hablar con él. De hecho, podía ser que él ni siquiera se acordaba de ella. Podría haber olvidado de la ocasión en la que ayudó a una pobre niña a ser feliz. Recordaba que ese día había ganado un gran regaño y un castigo de una semana. Quería preguntarle lo que le había sucedido, quería saber si lo había regañado, quería agradecerle por ayudarla.

La voz del profesor encargado de llamar a los niños la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto Uzumaki 

Akira notó como la voz del hombre tomaba una tonalidad oscura, todo él pareció oscurecerse.

No le dio la sonrisa que le había dado a ella, a Shikamaru y a los demás. Le dio un ceño fruncido mientras le decía dónde ubicarse. El niño con pantalones naranja también estaría en la clase de Iruka Umino.

Se acercó y se formó detrás de Choji Akimichi, Inawe Mitsu, Ino Yamanaka y Kiba Inuzuka. Saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa. Akira fue la única en devolver el saludo con la misma emoción. 

Llamaron a otras dos chicas para la clase de Iruka, un chico con aspecto relajado, y otro que parecía muy nervioso. Después vinieron otros niños, pero no les puso atención. En su cabeza pedía estar en la misma clase que el chico pálido

-Sasuke Uchiha – el chico caminó hacia adelante.

Así que ese era su nombre, el nombre de quien la ayudó era Sasuke, y era nada menos que un Uchiha; los integrantes de la policía militar de Konoha. 

Todos eran muy conocidos por ser grandes shinobis, más que espléndidos. 

Y Sasuke no podría ser menos. Estaba segura de que sería uno de los mejores y ella estaría allí para verlo.

Akira abrió la boca para saludarlo pero no salió nada, ni el más mínimo sonido.

La voz se le había perdido en algún lugar en la garganta y se había perdido antes de salir por la boca. 

Estaba nerviosa. Más que eso, estaba aterrada.

Vio como Sasuke Uchiha se colocaba al final de la fila sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

No la había notado. No la recordaba

Tratando de ignorar el dolor que el pensamiento le provocaba, se dio la vuelta y durante toda la ceremonia se quedó en su lugar y no volvió a tratar de ver a nadie más.

Tal vez solo tenía mala memoria. Era un día importante, los nervios a veces provocaba que a su papá se le olviden cosas. Tal vez con Sasuke era igual.

A ella misma le pasaba mucho. Entre sus lecturas y ayuda en la Academia, muchas veces olvidaba cosas simples como tender su cama o, en una ocasión, bajar a comer.

Bueno, ya habría tiempo para hablar con él en otro momento.

Por ahora, tenía que concentrarse, Iruka Umino ya los estaba guiando a su salón. Le dio una rápida mirada a su familia; su madre estaba cruzada de brazos, inexpresiva; su hermana lucía aburrida pero no lograba ocultar su desagrado; y su padre… Su padre la miraba fijamente, cuando la vio observar le dedicó un sutil guiño.

Akira le sonrió y corrió detrás de su clase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y entonces ¿qué piensan?  
> No puedo esperar por llegar a la trama de Naruto. Tengo muchas ideas.  
> Aquí podemos ver un poco de la vida de Akira y su relación con su familia. Espero que les guste.  
> No se olviden de dejar su review con su opinión.  
> Acogeré cada crítica constructiva para mejorar mi historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!!! En esta ocasión integrare a la historia mi propio personaje. Mi objetivo es mostrar como sería la historia si se le hubiera dado más protagonismo a las Kunoichis.  
> Me enorgullezco de decir que mi historia es algo que, estoy segura, muy diferente a lo que hayan leído hasta ahora.  
> Trato de hacer mi personaje fuerte y reflexivo sin llegar a hacerla un Mary-Sue, así que si eso llega a pasar siéntanse libre de advertírmelo.  
> Espero profundamente que les agrade mi idea.   
> Inicialmente publique esta historia en fanfiction. Ahí no recibí mucho apoyo y me desanime. Pensé en intentar por aquí y esperar a ver que pasa.  
> Entonces chicos ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan de Akira?  
> Respecto a su fuerza… bueno, no les puedo decir ya que sería un spoiler, pero creándome que hay razón detrás de ella. No es solo un power up para hacer mi personaje interesante.
> 
> Decidí tratar de seguir mi historia aquí viendo que no he recibido más que criticas destructivas hacia mi historia y me avergüenza admitir que me afectaron más de lo que debería.  
> Pero entonces recibí un comentario que decía que le gustaba mi historia, y solo ese comentario basto para devolverme los ánimos y la emoción por esta historia, así que es por ese comentario que volveré a trabajar en esta historia.
> 
> Por cierto, estoy en busca de una Beta.  
> Me demoró un montón actualizando solo porque corregir me lleva mucho tiempo y aun así a veces me salto errores y no lo noto.


End file.
